The First Day of College
by WhiteWolfWind13
Summary: This is my first story please R&R It was the first day of school at the ninja academy and Naruto was excited to get started.  This is set in the future when they are older


It was the first day of school at the ninja academy and Naruto was excited to get started. Naruto was walking to his classroom and as he opened the doors his eyes landed on one of the hottest guys he's ever see. Sasuke Uchiha was sitting there right in front of his eyes. Naruto just had to get a better look. Almost hesitantly Naruto walked into the room. Then in that moment of hesitation Sasuke's eyes landed on his. Both Sasuke and Naruto gasped at the intensity of the connection. That was when Naruto made up his mind.

Sasuke watched with interest as Naruto approached Sasuke's desk. All of a sudden Naruto jumped on Sasuke's desk and stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke narrows his eyes at the sudden movement and slowly starts to smile. Naruto lets out a yelp when Sasuke pounces. Instantly that yelp turned into a moan as Sasuke started roaming his hands over Naruto's body.

"Stay quiet and I'll give all you yearn for." said Sasuke as he runs his tongue down the side of Naruto's neck. Naruto silently nods but couldn't help but squirm as Sasuke started to place kisses on the spots of skin that Sasuke revealed as he slowly removed Naruto's shirt. Naruto was desperate to touch Sasuke back but Sasuke just laughed and held Naruto's hands down as he freed him from his shirt. With his free hand Sasuke started unbuttoning Naruto's pants.

"Please let me touch you." Naruto pleaded. "I need to feel your skin and taste you, please!" Determined to feel the soft hardness of Sasuke's skin, Naruto lifts his head and licks Sasuke's exposed throat then blows on the wet skin. Sasuke groans as he feels Naruto's tongue against his throat. Sasuke moans encouragingly as he lets Naruto's hands go. Taking the opportunity, Naruto quickly rids Sasuke of his shirt and pants. Slowly Naruto flips Sasuke onto his back and says "I'm gonna make you feel real good." "Oh yes, please do." Sasuke breathed.

Sasuke watched Naruto with hooded eyes as Naruto moves down to Sasuke's waist. With a grin Naruto hooks his fingers underneath the waistband of Sasuke's boxers and pulls them off revealing an eight inch dick. Naruto licks his lips and stares at the pre-cum dripping off the tip of Sasuke's dick. Sasuke moans as Naruto parts his lips and takes Sasuke into his mouth. "Oh god." Sasuke moans. Naruto slowly licks the pre-cum off the tip of his hard twitching cock and runs his tongue down the shaft of his perfect specimen.

Sasuke runs his hands into Naruto's hair keeping him in place as he moaned and grinded into Naruto's mouth. Naruto smiles and moves back up to Sasuke's mouth giving a French kiss. As Naruto kissed Sasuke he could taste himself on his lips. "My turn." growled Sasuke as he pinned Naruto again. Sasuke rips off Naruto's boxers and grinds against him. Sasuke could feel both of their cocks get harder with each movement. "I'll take you now" as Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear.

A small amount of fear flickered through Naruto's eyes as Sasuke started spreading his legs apart. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle, this time" said Sasuke. First to get Naruto ready and to cause the least amount of pain possible Sasuke entered one then two fingers inside Naruto. Naruto gasped at the intrusion in his body but then released a moan. Encouraging Sasuke, he removed his fingers and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Slowly be pushed in, both of them groaned at the sensation. "Oh god you're so tight" moaned Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading eyes, the smallest hint of tears at the edges. Sasuke kisses away the tears as he moved deeper inside Naruto. "Faster Sasuke please!" gasped Naruto. "As you wish" pants Sasuke. They both start panting as Sasuke starts moving faster and deeper inside Naruto. Panting Naruto reaches up and grabs Sasuke bringing him down for a breathless kiss, tongues intertwining in a passionate dance.  
After a moment Sasuke slows down feeling his orgasm coming. "Ah…Naruto! I'm about to cum" gasps Sasuke. "Me too." Naruto says breathlessly. Sasuke moves faster and faster until they're both about to explode from the overwhelming pressure when Sasuke stops moving his orgasm throwing him over the edge into massive waves of pleasure. All of a sudden Naruto starts seizing up with his own orgasm, cum shooting up onto Sasuke's chest and pelvis.

Sasuke collapses on top of Naruto and laughs breathlessly. "What are you laughing at?" asked Naruto. "We've been giving a show to our favorite teacher. The pervert was watching the whole time. Plus, I'm pretty satisfied now. That was just what I needed." "Me too" said Naruto as he smiled, pleased with himself. As Sasuke starts to pull out Naruto rolls them over and says "Now it's my turn." Sasuke realizes what he means when he feels Naruto's hardening cock between him. Time for round two.

Chapter 2

Naruto grins as he reaches between himself and Sasuke and grabs a hold of Sasuke growing erection. As he stroked it gently, Sasuke moaned out with mounting pleasure. "Oh yes" Sasuke moaned softly. "Please Naruto. Keep going" Sasuke pleaded as Naruto placed his lips on the tip of Sasuke's now rock hard cock. Naruto grins as he licks the tip of Sasuke's dick licking all of the left over cum from the sex moments ago.

Naruto gasped as he felt Sasuke's hand move down his pelvis and onto his dick. Naruto moved up to kiss Sasuke and murmured onto Sasuke's lips "Please pleasure me the way I have pleasured you." "Yes, of course I will" Sasuke replied. Sasuke then rolls Naruto onto his back and trails kisses down his trembling stomach. Naruto gasps loudly as Sasuke parted his beautiful lips and took all of him into his mouth.

Slowly Sasuke started moving his mouth up and down Naruto's dick causing amazing friction. Naruto intertwined his fingers into Sasuke's soft hair and held on as he thrust his hips forward making Sasuke gag a bit. That made the feeling better and made Naruto groan loudly the sound echoing throughout the classroom. Then after a moment Sasuke looks up eyes filled with need "Please. I need you inside me Naruto!" Sasuke begged. "Alright. Get ready" said Naruto. Naruto slipped three fingers in at once into Sasuke to get him ready. Sasuke groaned as one of Naruto's fingers hit his G-spot. "Now please" breathed Sasuke. Naruto said nothing but moved to Sasuke's entrance and entered him with one hard thrust. Sasuke cried out as there was a shooting pain, Naruto held still for a moment to let Sasuke's body get used to the feeling of his cock inside him.

Naruto then started moving inside Sasuke. Thrusting first slowly and then harder and faster as the pleasure mounted. Both of them moaned at the friction between them. As Naruto thrusts into Sasuke, Sasuke pulls Naruto closer and scores Naruto's back with his nails. Naruto moaned as Sasuke's nails drew blood. The pain of it pushes Naruto over the edge and he cums violently into Sasuke. Sasuke feels Naruto cumming inside him and that pushes him over the edge too. Sasuke then came over himself and Naruto. Naruto smirked and licked some of the cum off of Sasuke's chest as he moved in Sasuke some more until his erection was completely gone. Naruto then pulled out of Sasuke and kissed him. "That was the best sex ever!" Naruto said. "Yeah" Sasuke laughed.


End file.
